


Remedy

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Fancy Omega AU [6]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Omega!Rhys, Rhysie is in a bad heat, Threesome - M/M/M, beta!Tim, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The hapless man was cuffed to the ornate headboard, wrists twisted and chafing against the metal as the omega struggled to lay on his side, the bonds pulling his arms taunt as he tried to gain some friction against his body, a pillow clenched between his legs as he desperately humped it. Rhys’ entire body was littered with marks, some freshly bleeding, some dried and crusty against his pale skin. His body glistened with either sweat or cum, the sheets beneath him absolutely soaked from however long he and Jack had been doing this. Tim felt his heart twist in sympathy and shock at the omega’s state—even when he had seen Rhys breathless with lust during his heat, grateful but unsatisfied with anything less than his alpha’s knot—it hadn’t been like this. It looked like the omega could barely string words together."</p><p>---</p><p>Rhys is in a terrible, insatiable heat, so Jack decides to bring in his body double to "help."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been sitting in my WIPs for about two months, and I decided to finish it! It's nice to do some smutty goodness, and I hope you enjoy it c:

Tim had gotten a lot of  _bizarre_  messages from Jack over the years—it was the sort of thing that came with the territory, working for an eccentric, murderous with a penchant for making some unconscionable choices. But the one that had just popped up on his ECHO, the one that had him racing up the man’s penthouse with a mixture of excitement and worry, was by far the strangest. 

“Took you long enough,” was the first thing Jack said to him as he was tugged roughly inside. Tim shivered the moment he crossed the threshold into the penthouse—the place was thick,  _humid_  with scent, sex perspiring into the very air. Tim’s skin prickled, his cock twitching in interest—maybe betas didn’t have the force of instinct that alphas or omegas had, but they weren’t made of stone. The smell was absolutely delicious, making Tim’s brain go slightly foggy, and the man whimpered, pressing a hand over his nose. 

“Trust me, it’s just as bad as it smells.” Jack let out a shaky laugh, running his hand through his hair. It had been a long time since Tim had seen Jack this worn out, this absolutely wrecked. Heavy, pink bags dragged underneath the man’s eyes, his skin sweaty and splotched with bleeding bite marks on his neck and collarbone. The tension of arousal and anxiety gripped his body despite his evident exhaustion, too wound up and tired to even attempt to cover up his nudity. 

Tim fidgeted slightly, pressing his legs together and holding his shed jacket in front of his crotch, trying to hide his arousal. This felt…too intimate for him. Yes, he’d been there for Rhys during his heats before, the double being the only person Jack trusted enough to care for his omega in those rare moments when the alpha absolutely could not be drawn away from business, but this…this was  _different_. Before it had been just him and Rhys, but now Jack was here, and Tim couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding on the couple’s intimacy. 

“Jack…uh…” Tim started, shifting uncomfortably underneath his suddenly too tight clothes. “Why…why am I here?” He watched as Jack fisted his fingers into his hair, letting out a puff of tight air from his lips as his shoulders relaxed, eyes closing, the sheer exhaustion melting through for a moment. For a moment, Tim wondered if the alpha was going to keel over, before Jack’s eyes rolled open. 

“Rhysie, he….well, put it this way, he’s going fucking  _nuts_  with his heat. Like, I’m pretty sure if I unlocked the doors he’d be pressing his pretty little ass up against every alpha on Helios.” Jack released the hold on his hair, dragging his hand over his face as he shook his head, a breathy chuckle harsh on his lips. “I mean… _jeez_ , I had to cuff him to the bed so I could actually get up to let you in.”

Tim nodded, the intense smell permeating the penthouse making slightly more sense but…he had never smelled this kind of smell before, and while he didn’t make a habit of sleeping with heated omegas, he had been with Rhys during previous heats, and this was much,  _much_  more than anything he’d ever experienced before. He could feel the blush rising to his face, not sure if he really wanted to be here or not. He scratched his cheek and looked away from Jack. 

“I’m…I’m sorry…but I’m still not sure…why do you need me?”

“You’re a beta. I mean, I can tell that you,” he gestured to the way Tim was covering his crotch with his jacket, prompting him to blush even deeper, “wanna fuck him, I mean just smell that, I don’t blame you, but you’re a beta. You’re not going to go as…as _crazy_.” Jack huffed, closing his eyes for a moment and taking in a short breath. “Usually I can be uh…smart enough to take care of him and know when he needs to like, eat and drink and but you can smell it, it’s  _bad_ , Tim, he wants me in him all the damn time and when I am I can’t even fuckin’ think, and if something happens to him I’m not sure if I’ll…what I’m sayin’ is, you’re the clutch shot, Tim Tams”

The double raised his brow, skeptical. 

“So…you want me to watch you two fuck and make sure he doesn’t die?”

“I wouldn’t bring you all the way up here just to blue ball you, kiddo, but business first. Before we do anything fun, we gotta cool him down.” He snapped his fingers at the beta. “Help me, won’t you?” The double followed after the limping alpha, towards the bedroom door, the epicenter of the heavy scent. Tim could barely restrain the whimpers that came with each step as the smell grew stronger and stronger. 

The bedroom lights were off, interior only light by the light of the moon peering in through the massive, ceiling to wall window comprising one entire wall. The humidity, the  _scent_  was even worse in the room, concentrated within the dark walls, an attractive pulse heaving from the man huddled against the rucked nest of the bed. 

Tim had thought that Jack looked wrecked, but that was nothing compared to the state of his omega. 

The hapless man was cuffed to the ornate headboard, wrists twisted and chafing against the metal as the omega struggled to lay on his side, the bonds pulling his arms taunt as he tried to gain some friction against his body, a pillow clenched between his legs as he desperately humped it. Rhys’ entire body was littered with marks, some freshly bleeding, some dried and crusty against his pale skin. His body glistened with either sweat or cum, the sheets beneath him absolutely soaked from however long he and Jack had been doing this. Tim felt his heart twist in sympathy and shock at the omega’s state—even when he had seen Rhys breathless with lust during his heat, grateful but unsatisfied with anything less than his alpha’s knot—it hadn’t been like this. It looked like the omega could barely string words together. 

“Hold it, kitten, don’t go dislocating your shoulders…” Jack let out a sigh and frowned, approaching the bed. He let the man keep the pillow clenched between his legs as he straddled Rhys, hands grasping at the man’s waist and turning him over onto his back, untwisting the chains binding him to the headboard. Rhys let out a cry and thrust his hips up violently, nearly jostling Jack from his position above the omega. Jack growled, baring his teeth, but the omega’s lust was far too intense to be cowed, and Rhys merely stuck out his tongue, hips straining painfully upwards as he tried to get Jack to touch him, to feel Jack against his mouth or crotch. The alpha gritted his teeth, hesitating a moment before shoving himself away from Rhys, struggling to stand and look at Tim even as the omega let out a miserable, desperate cry. 

“C-Come on, kiddo…let’s get him up and in a bath.” Jack shook his head, trying in vain to clear himself of his omega’s scent. Tim nodded, scurrying over to Rhys’ side. He put his hands underneath the man’s backside, trying not to think about the puddle of slick that coated his fingers as he tried to lift the omega up. Jack quickly undid Rhys’ hands from the headboard, holding his wrists against his chest in a bear hug as he lifted the squirmy omega with Tim. The beta nearly lost his grip as Rhys twisted, earning him a snarl from Jack before they managed to set the omega on the cool floor of the bathroom. 

“All right, Tim Tams, you keep him busy while I run a bath, ‘kay?” Jack dusted off his hands as he rose up, leaving Tim on the ground next to the desperate omega. Rhys let out a pained sound as he writhed against the cool tile, pressing the side of his face and sliding his legs against the soothing surface in an attempt to calm his own fever. 

“Keep him busy?” Tim questioned, eyes looking from Jack’s looming, naked body back to the needy omega  laying with his head in the beta’s lap. “What…What do you want me to do?”

Jack chuckled as he turned on the water, running his hand under it, testing the temperature. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, pumpkin. Just uh….talk to him, or something. He likes the sound of my voice, and we’ve got the same voice so like…yeah, do that…” Jack looked back to Rhys for a moment, flicking his tongue out to lick his lips before faltering, tearing his gaze away from the omega to focus on the task at hand. 

“What should I even say?”

“Not the time to need coaching, kiddo. Just say nice things to him. Rhysie likes that.”

Tim’s brain worked as he looked down at the omega, meeting Rhys’ dazed, mismatched gaze for the first time since he had entered the penthouse. He wasn’t entirely sure of how well the man could see in such a state, but Rhys’ eyes still roved over the beta hunched above him, nostrils flaring rapidly as he took in the man’s scent. 

“Hey, Rhys….” Tim murmured, one hand cradling the omega’s face, the other stroking his hair. “It’s…it’s going to be okay, you’re going to be fine…me and Jack have you, okay…?” Tim faltered, not knowing what to say to the semi-conscious man. Eventually, he just resorting to cooing and making soft, soothing sounds that blended with the sounds of Jack running the bath. Rhys still writhed, letting out small, frustrated noises, but it was less frantic, just uncomfortable. He started touching himself in the middle of Tim’s words, making the beta blush and stammer even harder, transfixed with watching the way Rhys’ ran his lithe fingers up and down his dripping, bright red length, spreading his legs wider as he struggled to reach between his legs and press fingers inside his hole—

“Hey hey hey, focus, kitten, we’ve got a job to do. Show’s gonna have to wait for later.” Jack snapped him back into reality, literally, the man firing a finger gun right between his eyes which caused the double to jolt, nearly jostling Rhys’ head from his lap. 

“R-Right, sorry Jack.” Tim nodded, reluctantly batting Rhys’ hands away from his crotch so they could move him. He held Rhys under the armpits, supporting the omega’s head against his chest as Jack’s hands looped under his knees, together lifting the heated omega up and carefully slipping him into the bathtub. 

Rhys whined at first as he sunk into the lukewarm water, the temperature practically freezing against his sweating skin. As soon as Rhys’ backside hit the bottom Tim released under his arms, instead cradling the omega’s face, keeping it above the surface of the water as it lolled from side to side. Drool pooled out of the omega’s face as he closed his eyes, nosing into Tim’s broad hand and even flicking out his tongue to lick against the salt of his palm. The sensation twitched in his crotch. The double swallowed, looking nervously over to Jack, who had finished tucking Rhys’ long legs into the bathtub. 

“Is he really okay like this?” Tim asked, stroking the omega’s hair. Rhys’ breathing was soft but fast, and beneath his eyelids Tim could see the little sliver of his eyes moving rapidly. 

“He’ll be fine. We just gotta get him cooled down first, then it’ll just be like a normal heat. I know it, just trust me.”

“Jack…this looks bad, I really don’t think this is normal…maybe you should get a doctor.” Jack growled at that, fixing Tim with a withering glance. 

“Thanks for the input, cupcake, but I know how to take care of my own damn mate. Got it?”

Tim bit his tongue at Jack’s stubbornness, not wanting to challenge the alpha with his friend so vulnerable, but annoyed that Jack’s pair instincts were getting in the way of Rhys getting help. 

“ _If_ he gets worse, I’m taking him to a doctor, with or without you.” 

Jack bared his teeth, prickling at the beta’s insolence. 

“You put one foot out the door and you lose it.” 

“If he gets worse. Let’s try to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Tim deferred to the alpha’s anger, stroking Rhys’ hair as he tried to unwind Jack’s instincts—back from challenging a perceived rival and to caring for the needy laying between them. 

“It won’t happen.” Jack stated firmly, pushing his hand underneath the water to stroke against Rhys’ thigh. The omega let out a content noise, shifting in the tub up into Jack’s touch. 

The two men kept Rhys in the lukewarm water until his skin had cooled a fraction, to the point where he no longer writhed and whined in pain as much as he had before. After a couple more cautionary minutes, the omega was lifted out of the bathroom, briefly toweled off by both men before they carried him back to his bed. 

The moment Rhys was laying back against the bed, Jack was straddling him, the alpha no longer able to resist the scent of his omega as he bore down upon him, kissing and sucking against Rhys’ neck and making the man shiver and moan, legs spreading as he pitched his hips upwards, trying to gain friction against the alpha’s heavy cock. Jack lifted his head from Rhys’ neck to glance towards Tim, snorting at his state of dress.

“Come on, kiddo, ditch the threads and join the party.” Jack instructed, sitting back up slightly to draw Rhys’ legs around his waist so Rhys could rut more easily against him. Tim needed no further prompting, the sight of the two men naked and close and the mingling scents in the air all the convincing he needed to pool his clothes against the floor before sitting tentatively on the edge of the bed. 

“Condoms are in Rhysie’s nightstand, go ahead and grab ‘em for us won’t you Timmy?” Jack gestured vaguely to the furniture next to the bed, his other hand being greedily sucked and licked by Rhys’ hot mouth. Tim nodded obediently, crawling over and opening the drawer. He saw a couple of gold foil condom wrappers next to a half-empty bottle of what looked to be medication, red pills rolling and clacking as he rummaged around the drawer. Tim saw they were marked with Rhys’ name—maybe birth control, or heat suppressors?—but he didn’t have much time to examine them, a far more pressing issue at hand. He closed the drawer, crawling back over to Jack with two condoms pinched between his fingers. The alpha moved his head from Rhys’ lips, struggling to pull himself away from the omega as he let out desperate cries at the loss of touch. Jack’s dazed expression fell on the condoms held in Tim’s hand, lips pursed in confusion. 

“Uh…two? Must be hornier than I thought, Timmy, if you think you’re gonna bust through one soon as you get inside him…” 

“Oh…I mean, I got one for you too…” Jack snorted at that, rolling his eyes. 

“Nah, kitten, you’re the only one who’s gotta be gloved for this.” 

“What? Why don’t you have to wear one?” The double whined. Jack furrowed his brow, looking at Tim like he was stupid.

“Cause I’m his alpha. Duh.” Tim couldn’t help the frown that tugged at his lips, glancing to the mindless omega on the bed. 

“But Rhys doesn’t want…”

“Okay, all right, I get where you’re coming from, Timmy, and yeah maybe that’s what he’s told you, but believe me, things have been…well…” Jack rubbed at his chin, an awed look briefly flashing in his eyes. “They’ve been really moving forward these past few weeks, and we’ve been talking…and believe me, Rhysie is going to be pretty pissed at me if I didn’t take advantage of such a…sweet opportunity.” Jack shrugged. “Besides I’ve already been fucking him bareback for the past two days. It’s not gonna make much of a difference at this point.”

Tim couldn’t fight the slight frown from his face, but he complied, fumbling with the foil packet before tearing it open with his teeth. Jack turned back to wrestling with the omega as Tim rolled the condom over his cock, fidgeting with the material, trying to get a good fit, but…

Tim puffed out a breath, shooting a quick glance at Jack, cheeks coloring.

“Jack, I…um…” Tim fussed, squirming awkwardly as Jack lifted his mouth from where it had been buried in Rhys’ neck. 

“What’s the hold up, pumpkin? You need some help with that?” Jack levered himself up from Rhys, sitting back against his heels. 

“No!” Tim protested, glaring at his crotch. “It’s just…it’s too big, Jack.”

“What’s too big?” Tim bit his lip, embarrassed that Jack was going to make him say it.

“The condom,  _Jack_ , the condom is too big.” 

Without any pretense Jack reached forward and touched his dick, Tim shivering involuntarily as the alpha tugged at the elastic at the end of the condom. 

“Huh. Guess it is. Well, we’re not really in a position to pop out and grab some….guess it’ll have to do.”

“But!” Tim protested, Jack’s eyes flicking back up to him. “I’m not…I’m not sure if it’s  _smart_.” Jack pressed a thoughtful finger to his lips, still fiddling with the rubber. 

“Mmm. Okay, how about…if you knock him up, then I’ll slit your throat and airlock your corpse. Sound good?” Jack smirked and clapped Tim on the back. The double blanched, wondering for a moment why he was still here, when a pained whine tugged at his heart. The omega on the bed was panting heavily, sweat beading on his bright red face. His mismatched eyes were barely open but Tim could tell they were looking at him. Even if Jack was being  _Jack_ , Tim couldn’t leave now. He didn’t want to leave Rhys. He wanted to help. 

Tim watched as Jack lifted Rhys up, pulling the omega more fully onto his lap and leaving space for Tim to slide in behind the trembling man. Tim’s mouth was dry with anticipation, all his fantasies of being with the omega and his boss together flashing before his eyes as his hands ghosted warmly over Rhys’ flesh, molding to the man’s soft curves as he pressed his nose into the juncture between Rhys’ neck and shoulder, inhaling deep. Rhys’ throat vibrated in a moan, tossing his head back against Tim’s shoulder only to have his jaw kissed and bitten by Jack as the alpha brushed his hands over Rhys’ front, tweaking at his puffy pink nipples. Tim spread his hands under Rhys’ ass, kneading at the doughy flesh and making the omega gasp and shift his hips. 

“Shhh, that’s it, kitten, just open up for us…” Tim purred, arousal overtaking any feelings of trepidation or modesty as he purred into Rhys’ ear. He was expected the omega to shudder and whine at his voice—which he did—but what he didn’t expect was Jack’s lips on his as he drew the beta into a possessive, bruising kiss. 

“Oh, handsome, that’s  _hot_. Shit, Tim Tams, didn’t know you had it in you.” Jack groaned hoarsely as he pulled away, mingling saliva dripping down both the alpha and his double. Tim gasped for breath, feeling warmth rise further into his cheeks as his boss kissed over his face, laving attention on the double before turning back to Rhys. He pulled the omega flush against his chest, smirking as Rhys’ hot, needy mouth sucked and bite on the flesh of Jack’s firm pec. 

“S-So, how do you wanna do this?” Jack murmured above Rhys’ head, the omega nuzzling fiercely into his collar. “Could knot him while you jerk him off, or suck his dick…” Tim hummed, licking his lips as he thought, one of his hands leaving Rhys’ ass to lazily stroke at the omega’s small cock. Both of those ideas sounded nice, but…

“How about…how about we give it to him at the same time…?” The beta broached, unsure of how Jack would react to the idea of him penetrating his omega, but the idea was so good, so hot, that Tim couldn’t help but try his chances. 

Luckily for him, Jack’s eyes and lips widened into an eager, devious look. 

“Oh, pumpkin, you are  _filthy_.”

“Learned from the best.” Tim commented, licking a stripe up Rhys’ neck as Jack’s hand reached between Rhys’ legs, fingers spreading the omega’s slick hole open further in preparation. Rhys panted desperately, rocking back into Jack’s thick fingers and up into Tim’s hand, heat-brain overwhelmed with the touches coming from both sides. Daringly, Tim’s other hand moved down to join Jack’s in fingering Rhys, filling the omega up so wide that Rhys tossed back his head and let out a loud, keening cry. 

“ _Fuck_.” Jack swore, jabbing his fingers inside of Rhys one more time before withdrawing the, slippery with the omega’s hot slick. He pressed those same fingers against Tim’s mouth, unable to stop from cursing again as Tim sucked the strong-smelling slick off of the alpha’s fingers, coming off the digits with a sleazy pop. 

“Can’t…can’t take this shit anymore. Get inside him.” Jack ordered, pressing Rhys back against Tim until the omega was sitting in the beta’s lap. Rhys whined, hands gripping uselessly at Jack’s shoulders as Tim grasped his trembling thighs, lifting him up and sloppily aligning his erect cock with Rhys’ slippery hole. Tim groaned as the sensitive head of his dick caught on the rim of Rhys’ asshole, his plan of easing himself slowly into Rhys thwarted when the alpha impatiently grabbed Rhys by the hips and forced the omega down onto the double’s cock. Rhys screeched again, body rigid and spine arched as he was suddenly filled in every way that his instincts craved. 

Tim’s eyes were scrunched up in ecstasy, the distant sounds of Rhys’ pleased sobbing and Jack’s satisfied grunts echoing faintly in his ears as the tight, pulsating heat of the omega clenched around his cock. He braced himself against the mountain of pillows behind him, skull knocking against the headboard as he threw his head back, still clinging onto Rhys’ thighs as he felt the thick head of Jack’s cock nudge in beside his own. 

Rhys sobbed breathlessly, eyes rolling in pleasure as Jack pressed inside of him, stretching him further than he’d ever been before, two cocks filling him up, standing against his trembling belly as he writhed in Tim’s lap. He came once when Jack was halfway inside, and then again when he was settled in all the way. Even through his own pleasure, Tim tried to calm the omega, kissing the side of his face, licking away the pleased tears as Jack braced his hands against the bed frame, concentrating all his energy on the movement of his hips and thighs to fuck his boneless mate properly. 

Tim struggled to thrust upwards in time with Jack’s movements, always keeping cock deep inside of Rhys as the omega sobbed and screamed, maddened with lust as his heated need was finally met. Tim felt the omega’s slick drip down his length, puddling in the creases of his hips as he bounced Rhys up and down in his lap, only to be driven back into the headboard by Jack’s powerful thrusts. 

Rhys’ bulging belly was dripping with his own release by the time Tim finally came, the friction from Jack’s cock and the tightness of Rhys’ ass too much for the beta. He let out a cry, muffling the sound into Rhys’ shoulder as release shuddered through his body, fingers digging into the omega’s soft thighs as his hips thrusted blindly upwards, his instincts milking him through his release ’till the very end. Rhys’ body trembled against Tim, oversensitive and fucked out. Tim hissed as he felt the alpha’s knot swell against his own cock, realizing that Jack intended to lock the three of them together—or perhaps _intent_  wasn’t a part of the picture, perhaps Jack was too lost in his own pleasure and need to give a damn whether Tim had pulled out or not. 

It didn’t take much longer for Jack to cum, a loud howl ripping from the alpha’s throat as he finally knotted the omega, bulge swelling to lock Tim inside of Rhys as he spilled his load inside of the needy omega. His hips jerked violently in the last, sloppy throes of his orgasm, cock filling Rhys’ belly with his cum and forcing the omega to keen as his own cock spasmed against his own messy, overfull stomach. 

Tim slid bonelessly down the mountain of pillow behind him, Jack bracing himself over the double, sandwiching the trembling, mindless omega between them. Tim shakily wrapped his arms around the omega, kissing his sweaty temple as Jack claimed his loose, tender lips. 

“Y…You think that did it?” Tim whispered, fingers idly stroking over Rhys’ belly. The omega made soft, content noises, clearly satisfied for the moment, at least.  

“He seems pretty happy, don’t he?” Jack mumbled as he stroked over Rhys’ brow, the omega simpering and leaning into the touch. “Fever’s gone down more.” Jack kissed the man’s cheek, shifting so that he could lay against the two men more comfortably until his knot went down.

* * *

Rhys’ body was less ravenous for cock in the couple hours that followed, and the omega soon fell into a deep, sated slumber, body finally wiped free from cum and slick and sweat and redressed in one of Jack’s shirt and a soft pair of boxers. Tim and Jack had left him to rest in the CEO’s massive bed after a quick change of sheets, though a recurrent investigation of the pills that Tim had found in the nightstand left Jack scowling and pacing in realization of what exactly Rhys had done to himself. 

“This…this fucking  _idiot_.” Jack growled, pointing angrily at the omega sleeping sweetly in the bed, “I swear, once he comes out the other side I’m going to give him hell.” Tim  _tsked_ , stroking Rhys’ hair from his seat next to the omega. 

“Should you really be judging him for using a sex pill, Jack? I mean, you—“

“Yeah, but it didn’t burn my brains out!” Jack growled, clenching his fists together as he ground his teeth. “This idiot. He could have  _died._ ”

Jack stopped in his pacing, however, when Rhys began to stir. Tim’s attention flicked to the younger man as he rolled over, eyes fluttering softly as his brows furrowed. The double cradled the omega’s face, stroking his skin sweetly as Rhys slowly opened his eyes. 

“Hey, sweetie, how you doing?” Tim purred softly, giving the omega a soft smile as Rhys glanced up at him. The bed dipped as Jack joined them, the alpha’s weight steadying at Rhys’ other side. 

Tim could tell that Jack was still upset, his lower lip stuck out in an angry pout even as he drew closer to Rhys, his broad hand stroking the man’s hair, combing the errant locks back into place. 

“I feel like shit…” The omega groaned, flinching at the touch of Jack’s hand. “Like I’ve been fucked by a skag…” 

“Rude.” Jack murmured as he placed a kiss on the top of the omega’s head. “We just saved your damn life with our cocks, asshole.” Rhys snorted, snuggling deeper into his blankets. 

“Mmm…you give yourself too much credit…” Jack scowled, muttering something about  _ungrateful_  but Tim shot him a look.

“At least he’s back to himself?” Tim offered weakly, still stroking lightly against Rhys’ cheek. 

When the omega was fully awake, Jack scolded him thoroughly about using weird bootleg heat amplifiers and nearly frying his brains. Rhys’ face had fallen, looking sheepish and slightly upset, rubbing his cybernetic wrist as he looked away from Jack.

“ _Look_ , all right, it was….stupid and spur of the moment, I just…” The omega let out a displeased sigh. “You were just…I thought you were looking at other omegas the other day and I just…I don’t know…maybe I wasn’t doing  _enough_  for you.” 

“Oh my god, dum dum, you really think you aren’t the damn sweetest piece of ass I’ve ever laid eyes on?” Jack growled, more affection than anger crowding his voice as he leaned in to nuzzle at the omega’s neck. “Tim Tams agrees with me too, don’t you pumpkin?” The cheeky wink he’d sent the beta had Tim blushing, hiding his face into Rhys’ tattooed chest. 

“What do you say, how’s about we show Rhysie just how perfect of an omega he is?” Jack purred as he took Tim’s chin in hand, tilting the beta’s face up, a devious smirk playing on his face. Despite his embarrassment, Tim couldn’t help but return the grin, placing a daring kiss against Rhys’ sternum that made the younger man shiver. 

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
